disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Disneyland Paris' Worlds of Fantasy Parade
Disneyland Paris' Worlds of Fantasy parade This parade will be the main parade that can be seen in the afternoon. The parade will feature 8 units. The first unit will be the Mickey and Friends unit where you can see Mickey, Minnie, Daisy, Donald, Goofy and Pluto. The float will look like a sort of flyboat. Songs: - Mickey Mouse March - Minnie's theme - Zip-a-dee-do-dah - When you wish upon a star The next part will be the Peter Pan unit. This unit will feature Captain Hook's pirate ship with Skull rock and Neverland behind it. The first one you will see, is a audio animatronic tick-tock crocodile looking for Captain Hook. On the ship you can find Smee, Hook, Peter and the Darling children. Pirates and Lost Boys will be dancing around the float. Behind Neverland Mountain you can see the Pixie hollow part where you can see Tinkerbell and her friends. Songs: - Second star to the right - You can fly - Never smile at a crocodile - Captain hook song - Following the leader Then we will see the Sleeping Beauty unit. We first see Aurora and Philip on a castle balcony waving at us while the three fairies dance in front of the float. There will be another float in this unit with a rock with the dragon form of Maleficent on it. Songs: - Once upon a dream - Hail to the princess - Maleficent's theme - Riddle-diddle Next up is the Jungle Book unit. Enjoy watching the dancing monkeys as we will now encounter the Asian ruins of Jungle Book. See Mowgli, King Louie, Baloo and Bagheera around the ruins of this temple. Audio animatronic Kaa and Shere Khan can be found on the back of the temple. Songs: - I wanna be like you - Bear necessities - Trust in me - Colonel Hathi's march Now you can see the Frozen unit, where you see a Frozen Mountain with Elsa, Anna and Olaf on it. Icecutters and Sven holding the sleigh where Kristoff is in will be leading this unit. With the let it go part, you will see fake snow fly around. Songs: - Let it go - For the first time in forever - Do you wanna build a snowman - In summer - Fixer upper The Brave unit will show the Scottish celebrations of DunBroch. The float will be beautiful with Merida, her bear family and the witch walking around. Songs: - Brave maiden fair - Touch the sky - Mor'du song Monsters.inc unit will be a float where you can see the moving doors all around. Audio animatronic Mike and costume Sulley will be waving at the guests while the doors will open and close( as paint the night in Hong Kong). Songs: - If I didn't have you - Roar( MU) The last unit will be the Finding Nemo unit. See audio animatronic Nemo and his friends between the coral reefs. Behind the float you will find a puppet Crush similar to the one from the musical at Animal Kingdom. Songs: - Big Blue world - Just keep swimming - Beyond the sea - Coral reef theme Category:Parades Category:Fanon Parades